


Buckland Accent

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Hobbits, Minor Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Minor Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-04
Updated: 2006-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosie and Marigold giggle and talk about boys but somehow it's still femslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buckland Accent

'It's the Buckland accent, I think,' whispers Mari, leaning over her weaving.

'Then why aren't you climbing all over Mr Merry, then?' Rosie whispers back. Marigold blushes and withdraws back behind her dark curls, working the straw deftly.

Rosie moves her chair closer and whispers in Marigold's ear, a steady flow of phrases in a perfect Buckland accent. Marigold blushes brighter and brighter red, until she pushes Rosie away with a peal of laughter.

Rosie grins.

'You're a terror,' Marigold giggles, feeling a lot warmer than she should, and Rosie thinks she can detect a sweet promise in her eye.


End file.
